


wanna do bad things with you

by eroticgropefest (goldfishsunglasses)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not like that ya nasties, literally that's it, surprise appearance from penny, that's the fic, the author blushed the entire time she was writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfishsunglasses/pseuds/eroticgropefest
Summary: reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ





	

**Baz**

It starts on the sofa.

We’re not doing anything particularly exciting. Snow is sprawled on his stomach, shirtless, head in my lap as we watch Great British Bake Off reruns. I’m stroking his hair, and he’s breathing so slow I’m sure he’s about to fall asleep until I feel a warm puff of air on my crotch. I’m wearing a pair of Snow’s trackies with nothing underneath, and I’m suddenly very aware of how close his mouth is to my cock.

Winding my fingers in his curls, I’m tempted to push his head down, but instead I pull until his eyes meet mine. He gives me a shit-eating grin that I’m all too familiar with, and my cock reacts as if on instinct. Snow holds my gaze as he blows again, and a shiver runs up my spine. He purses his lips, and I brace myself for the contact, but it never comes.

Instead, he straddles me, knees bracketing my thighs, and I feel his clothed cock bump against mine. Biting back an embarrassing moan, I grab him by the back of the neck. Snow gets the hint and drops his head, meeting my mouth with his and kissing me softly, sweetly, until I tighten my grip on his hair. I hear his breath hitch before he opens his mouth and lets me slide my tongue inside. Our noses bump as he tries to get closer and I reach up to grab his chin. I hold him steady as we kiss, until neither of us can stand it anymore and we have to break apart for air.

Snow brushes his nose against my neck and kisses my jaw. His lips are soft against my skin and if I wasn’t so desperate to get my hand down his shorts I would be content to spend the day snogging him. I feel his fingers, insistent as they tug at the hem of my shirt and I raise my arms up just in time for him to yank it off.

“Crowley, Simon,” I drawl, “you’re awfully eager to get me naked.”

**Simon**

Baz splays his hand on my bare stomach and drags it down until he’s cupping me through my shorts, squeezing just enough to make me whimper into his mouth.

“Touch me?” I plead, and he pulls at the waistband, forcing them down until the elastic is tucked behind my balls and I feel it everywhere. Baz knows how sensitive that spot is, and the pressure against it is just this side of not enough. “You fucking tease.”

Baz laughs, and I bite his lip, knowing he wants to retaliate and can’t. My satisfaction doesn’t last long, as he grabs the base of my dick and starts to wank me off. He’s going slow and it’s torture. I’m not going to let him win, though. I shove my hand between his legs, gripping him through his borrowed (stolen) trackies. His hand stops moving as I feel my way up his bulge until I find the head and press my thumb against the tip. He hisses and his hand tightens around me.

I let go of him long enough to pull his trackies down and then my hand is back on his dick, tugging; I’m revelling in his noises that only I get to hear.

Baz murmurs, “my wand,” and I withdraw my hand. I remember seeing it on the coffee table behind us and I start to lean back. Baz catches me just before I fall, his palm cool against my lower back as he holds me steady. I stretch farther until my fingers brush the handle and the wand is finally in my grasp.

**Baz**

Snow hands me my wand, and I cast “ **slippery as an eel** ”. I set it next to me on the couch and take hold of both of our cocks. The feeling of Simon’s against mine is an exquisite, heady pleasure, and it always gives me a great deal of satisfaction to know I’m the only one who gets to see him like this.

I start wanking us together and look up to see Snow panting above me. His wings are starting to spread, meaning he’s too focused on other things to bother keeping them tucked. It’s a lovely sight: him with his head thrown back and neck bared, chest heaving as I stroke him until he’s whimpering.

**Simon**

The pit of my stomach feels tight and everything is hot, but I’m not going to let Baz win. I reach down and cup his balls, pulling on them the gentle way I know he likes, and taking him in my other hand; moving it faster, harder, until I feel his dick tensing under my fingers. I hold my breath in anticipation of my victory, but Baz isn’t giving up that easy. He simultaneously pulls on my hair and swipes his thumb across my slit. I give his balls a firm squeeze and then we’re both coming at the same time, cum mixing together on our stomachs, gasping into each other’s mouths.

**Baz**

Snow goes boneless against me. His skin is like a furnace; we’re both too hot and sticky to be this close, but I don’t have the energy to push him off. Every nerve in my body feels spent and the flat is quiet as we both come down from the high.

“I can’t believe you didn’t let me win,” he protests once we’re calm and I snort.

“Why would I let you win? I beat you.”

“No you didn’t! We finished at the same time!”

“That’s not true, you–” I hear the lock turn.

**Penny**

I regret opening the door as soon as I see them on the couch. Simon’s wings are doing a good job of hiding the worst of it, but I can still tell they’re half-naked. He looks guilty, while Baz looks like a cat that’s caught the canary.

“Nope.” I say, turning around and walking out the door. Once I’m down the steps and on the pavement I pull out my mobile and dial. She picks up after two rings.

“Trixie? Can I come by your flat? It happened again.”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog on tumblr ( ﾉ ^ヮ^ )ﾉﾟ☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ](http://eroticgropefest.tumblr.com/post/158989878962/wanna-do-bad-things-with-you)


End file.
